Bella's Lips
by Mychele
Summary: Tome 2 Et si un soir, les messages de Bella parvenaient à destination ?
1. Intro

**TITRE **: À voir  
**AUTEURS **: SweetFaithy (http:// fanfiction .net/u/1244933/Sweet_Faithy) /Mychèle  
**FEEDBACK **: On en veut.  
**RATING **: À voir  
**PAIRING **: Alice/Bella  
**DISCLAIMER **: Les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivaine Stephenie Meyer.  
**DATE **: 3 décembre 2009

**Betareader **: -

**Note **: Le début se passe durant le deuxième tome, soit lorsque toute la famille Cullen a quitté Forks.

**Note 2** : L'histoire est écrite en double main comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Les chapitres seront mis à intervalles +/- régulières ici. Si vous voulez suivre la fanfic en « live », vous la retrouverez en accès libre sur le site w w w. slayerstime. net.

*****

Une nouvelle journée venait de s'achever; une autre journée où Bella exécutait chaque mouvements de façon automatique. Elle craignait l'arrivée de la nuit qui signifierait une nouvelle fois des rêves agités et un réveil brutal. Elle n'aurait pu raconter ce qui se passait dans ses rêves puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas... La seule chose qu'elle reconnaissait était une douleur atroce au niveau de la poitrine et une angoisse qui formait une boule énorme au fond de sa gorge. Elle soupira fortement en stationnant sa voiture dans l'entrée. Elle vit son père qui sortait de la maison.

Charlie : Bella... je pensais pouvoir rester ce soir, mais on a encore des recherches à faire sur la mort des randonneurs... le repas est sur la table. Tu m'excuseras, je suis en retard.

Sans lui répondre, elle entra dans la cuisine et monta à l'étage. Elle se retrouvait seule, une fois de plus. Son mal-être grandissait en elle chaque fois un peu plus. Elle déposa son sac et s'installa à son ordinateur.

_Chère Alice,_  
_C'était une journée pluvieuse aujourd'hui. Je me suis surprise à espérer vous voir arriver au Lycée, toi et ta famille. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'entête tous les soirs à t'écrire puisque les messages ne se rendent pas. Nos conversations me manquent, ton air enjoué encore plus. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, Alice. J'espère te revoir, vous revoir très bientôt._  
_Bella._

Avant d'appuyer sur _envoyé_, Bella se relut. Elle pensait à plus, mais n'osait pas faire part de ses sentiments. Alice avait été plus qu'une amie à ses yeux, mais elle ne lui avait jamais avoué et tout cela la tuait de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son visage angélique. Elle ferma les yeux en envoyant, ne voulant pas voir le message qui apparaîtrait aussitôt pour avertir que l'adresse n'était plus valide, chose qui se produisait chaque soir depuis deux mois. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la seule notification qu'elle put voir fût : **Votre message a bien été envoyé**...

Son cœur ne fît qu'un bond.


	2. Pov Alice Quelque part à Vancouver 1

Assise dans le canapé d'une chambre et son ordinateur sur ses cuisses, Alice avait relu les mots de Bella et les relisait encore. Depuis son départ de Forks, elle n'avait pu se connecter à Internet et sa boîte emails était saturée de messages inutiles, de publicités, de coupons de promotion venant des sites de vêtements sur lesquels elle faisait parfois son shopping. Cependant, son air restait concerné, son regard inquiet sur ces lignes. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Jasper faire un peu de rangement en silence.

Elle et les Cullen s'étaient éloignés de Forks depuis bientôt deux mois et Edward avait quitté Bella. Même si elle le voyait dévasté, elle ne souhaitait pas compatir et le plaindre. Son frère avait pris sa décision, s'était condamné seul à subir ce manque douloureux qui le rongeait. Elle se priverait bien de penser trop fort que Bella lui avait écrit. Elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ni qu'Edward vienne l'interroger.

Avoir des nouvelles de la jeune brune la soulageait. Elle avait craint le pire après leur départ. Ses visions concernant Bella s'étaient multipliées. Certaines n'avaient pas de sens, d'utilité précise. Le fait de s''nquiété à son sujet l'avait naturellement à la voir à travers son don, à reste connectée à elle d'une certaine façon. Ce qu'elle sentait ou voyait n'était pas forcément explicable et Alice en restait confuse. Bella n'avait sans doute jamais été très expressive pour dévoiler son engouement, mais sans s'en référer uniquement à ses visions, elle la sentait fébrile, peinée et malheureuse. Ce message qu'elle relisait dévoilait toute sa détresse et Alice ne pouvait y rester insensible.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et ramena ses doigts sur le clavier afin de pianoter.

« _Bella, _

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de constater que tu ne m'oublies pas._ »

Elle s'arrêta un instant dans son élan. Parler d'Edward ne serait ni utile, ni judicieux. D'ailleurs, Bella ne l'avait pas mentionné et parlait de sa « famille » et non pas de son frère. Elle poursuivit :

« _Je n'aurai pas pensé cela possible, mais la pluie de Forks me manque terriblement ainsi que notre cher lycée. Comment se passent tes cours ? J'espère que tu ne sèches pas la gymnastique. _

_Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons et en attendant prend grand soin de toi._

_Alice._ »

Elle envoya son message et Jasper approcha en la détaillant. Avant même qu'il ne parle elle aurait pu deviner ce qu'il allait dire :

Jasper : Tu es tendue.

Jasper percevait et savait maîtriser les émotions des gens, y compris celles d'Alice. Elle posa son ordinateur sur la petite table basse face au canapé.

Alice : Bella m'a écrit.

Jasper : Comment va-t-elle ?

Alice : Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirai qu'elle va mieux mais elle se sent seule. Elle a beau être forte elle a besoin de soutient et je ne peux ignorer son message.

Jasper : Tu lui as répondu ?

Alice : Oui, et je lui répondrai à nouveau si elle-même me répond.

Jasper : Tu comptes en parler à Edward ?

Alice : Non.


	3. Pov Bella Ville de Forks 1

Bella était restée devant son ordinateur, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte depuis un peu plus de dix minutes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le message s'était enfin rendu. Deux mois qu'elle tentait vainement et tout bonnement, comme par magie, le message se rendait enfin. Elle relut le message de réception des centaines de fois jusqu'à ce qu'un message lui apparaisse à l'écran.

_Vous avez un nouveau message._

Elle s'arrêta de lire, les yeux rivés sur cette notice. Elle n'osait pas regarder, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une réponse d'Alice mais d'un quelconque message futile. Elle inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration.

_Nouveau message : Destinataire Alice Cullen_

Bella lut les mots d'Alice et les relut même une deuxième fois pour s'en imprégner. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres effaçant du même coup, toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue durant ces deux mois. Certes, Alice n'était pas Edward, mais elle représentait tout autant voir plus. La vampire brune lui faisait ressentir des émotions que même son frère n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

Elle posa ses mains sur le clavier, ne sachant plus quoi répondre à présent. Elle s'était imaginée mille fois cette scène mais devant le fait accompli, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

_Chère Alice, _

_Je ne saurais par quoi commencer. J'attends de tes nouvelles depuis deux mois. J'avais cessé d'espérer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'écrire à chaque soir. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, pas avec les moments que l'on a passés toutes les deux._

Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, incertaine. Elle hésita à tout effacer et recommencer, mais après quelques secondes elle se ravisa et continua.

_J'essaie d'aller en cours, mais la motivation n'y est plus tellement. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Jacob Black, il me fait penser à autre chose, mais il n'est pas lui..._

Elle voulu ajouter_ "et il n'est pas toi non plus"_, mais elle se contenta de le penser très fort.

_Et toi ? Et vous ? Où êtes-vous partis ? Vous êtes dans un nouveau Lycée ?_

Elle avait tellement de question à lui poser, mais n'était pas certaine de vouloir les réponses. Elle décida de faire court, espérant recevoir une réponse en retour, très bientôt.

_Tu manques à Forks aussi,_

_Bella._

Elle envoya le message et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour manger un morceau, l'appétit venait soudainement de lui revenir.


	4. Pov Alice Quelque part à Vancouver 2

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris. C'est aussi en regardant New Moon que cette idée m'est venue et ayant eu l'opportunité de commencer à jouer Bella sur un RPG, Alice (SweetFaithy) m'a suivit dans mon élan :)). Je rappelle que si vous voulez lire la suite (qui est déjà bien entamée comparée aux publications ici) vous pouvez la lire directement sur le site .net.

**Note 2** : Faut pas oublier que c'est écrit à deux, c'est pas "TA" fic mais "Votre" fic ^^ héhé.

*****

La chasse avait été courte cette nuit mais il était tard. Le gibier ne manquait pas dans les environs de Vancouver. De retour dans le petit hôtel à la périphérie de la ville, Alice lança un coup d'œil sur Jasper qui s'éloignait vers la salle de bains. Pendant la chasse elle avait du bloquer ses pensées concernant Bella afin qu'Edward ne devine pas qu'elles étaient à nouveau en contact.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et défit les lacets de ses bottes avant de les enlever. Elle récupéra son ordinateur et l'alluma. Elle était certaine que Bella lui avait répondue et tenait à le vérifier. Maintenant seule, elle pouvait rouvrir son esprit à ses réflexions et ses visions.

_**Vous avez un nouveau message.**_

Elle cliqua sur l'icône et vit une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrir sur son écran.

_**Nouveau message : Destinataire Bella Swan.**_

Son regard concerné parcourut aussitôt le contenu du message. Chaque mot transpirait tout le mal être de Bella et Alice y était sensible. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ces moments derrière elles, ceux partagés avec l'ancienne petite amie de son frère. Elle se demandait encore comment Edward avait pu l'abandonner ainsi. Certes, Bella avait été mise en danger suite à sa rencontre avec James, mais tout s'était bien terminé.

Ses lèvres pincées, elle laissa s'évader un inaudible soupir et ouvrit la fenêtre de réponse. Elle avait tant de choses à dire à Bella mais par où devait-elle commencer ? Pouvait-elle seulement lui avouer où ils étaient maintenant ? Elle pianota :

_Nous sommes à Vancouver. Carlisle cherche une maison où nous pourrons nous installer. Ici, le temps est semblable à celui de Forks, idéal pour y habiter. Nous n'avons pas encore choisi l'établissement scolaire où nous irons. Carlisle a trouvé un poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital et je continue évidemment d'assurer les rentes de la famille en m'occupant de nos actions en bourse._

Elle hésita quelques secondes et reprit :

_Je me suis inquiétée et j'ai regretté le choix d'Edward. Si seulement nous avions pu t'amener avec nous, nous serions réunis en cet instant. Je comprends que tu puisses te sentir seule, déboussolée par notre départ si soudain. Il n'a été facile pour personne et si mon frère..._

Elle s'arrêta et effaça sa dernière phrase avant de reformuler :

_Il n'a été facile pour personne et ton absence se fait sentir. Tu sais que tu faisais intégralement partie de notre famille et je te considérais comme ma sœur._

_Je reste néanmoins persuadée que nous nous reverrons bientôt._

_Prend soin de toi Bella, je t'embrasse._

_Alice._


	5. Pov Bella Ville de Forks 2

Bella ouvrit les yeux, légèrement confuse. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et regarda la pièce, se demandant pendant un instant où elle se trouvait. C'était la première nuit où elle ne se réveillait pas. Charlie était assis sur le bord de son lit et l'observait, inquiet.

Bella : Tout va bien papa ?

Charlie : Oui, Bella. Je m'inquiétais. Je ne t'ai pas entendu cette nuit.

Bella : Tu t'inquiétais parce que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars ?

Charlie fit une petite moue. Toutes les nuits depuis le départ des Cullen, sa fille se réveillait en sursaut, en cri et en pleurs. Elle était complètement traumatisée par quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas et n'entendait pas.

Charlie : J'ai pensé que tu pourrais aller vivre chez ta mère Bella, peut-être que ça te ferait du bien.

Bella : Non, je reste papa. On en a déjà discuté. Je reste à Forks.

Elle voulait être là si les Cullen revenaient. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette ville où tout s'imprégnait d'Edward et d'Alice.

Charlie capitula. Il se leva, hésita un instant à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bella et sortit de sa chambre. Quant à Bella, elle s'étira doucement, se dirigea vers son ordinateur et l'ouvrit, impatiente de savoir si Alice lui avait répondu. Elle était restée tard devant son écran, à attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle ouvrit sa boîte mail.

_**Vous avez un message.**_

Sans attendre une seconde, elle cliqua.

_**Nouveau message : Destinataire Alice Cullen**_

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle parcourut attentivement le message d'Alice. Elle posa ses mains sur le clavier pour lui répondre à son tour.

_Chère Alice,_

_Dommage que Forks ne soit pas la seule ville sans soleil et avec de la pluie, vous auriez été forcé de revenir._

Elle retourna au message de la vampire et inconsciemment, elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et se rongea l'ongle, songeuse. Puis, une idée lui vint. Elle retourna à son message et tapa fébrilement.

_Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que je vienne te voir à Vancouver ?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre et effaça les derniers mots de son message.

_Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que je vienne vous voir à Vancouver ?_

La question était lancée.

_Je t'embrasse, passe le bonjour à tout le monde et prends soin de toi,_

_Bella._

Elle envoya le message et reprit sa position, son pouce dans sa bouche.


	6. Pov Alice Quelque part à Vancouver 3

**Note :** J'avais dit que ce serait à intervalles +/- régulières ici hein ? Ben vos reviews m'ont donné envie de nous gâter (pour en recevoir plus :p) alors voilà les 2 suites du point de vue d'Alice et de celui de Bella. Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire . Les chapitres sont courts, c'est vrai. On s'en est rendu compte et on a tenté d'améliorer ça. Les autres chapitres ne sont pas tellement plus long puisqu'à la base c'est une fanfic « live », mais je verrai pour faire une mise en page différente pour ici, si c'est ce que tout le monde veut ^^ !

*****

Alice avait craint cette demande de la part de Bella. Sans faire appel à ses visions, elle savait que la jeune brune n'hésiterait pas à venir à Vancouver pour les rejoindre. Quand Bella aurait pris sa décision, elle le verrait et cela n'était qu'une question de jours. Elle s'en retrouvait plus incertaine. Elle voulait revoir son amie, la serrer dans ses bras et combler ce manque qu'elle percevait également depuis leur départ de Forks, mais à quel prix ? La venue de Bella ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Dans un sens, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir de lui avoir dit où ils se trouvaient, elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle devrait composer avec la future décision de Bella et prendre les siennes pour éviter le pire. Le pire pour Bella étant de se confronter à une autre rupture avec Edward.  
Sans répondre à son message, elle se leva et rejoignit l'armoire de la chambre.  
Jasper la suivit des yeux, assit contre le montant du lit et intrigué de la voir si soudainement agitée. Il la vit sortir une de leurs valises, la poser sur le lit et y ranger ses vêtements.

Jasper : Où comptes-tu aller ?

Alice répondit simplement :

Alice : Je retourne à Forks.  
Jasper : Tu ne peux pas. Aucun de nous le peut.

La brune marqua une courte pause, ferma sa valise et récupéra son châle qu'elle noua autour de son cou. Elle détailla Jasper et avoua :

Alice : J'ai dis à Bella où nous étions. Elle projette de venir à Vancouver. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'elle le fasse alors je prend les devants.  
Jasper : Tu lui as dis exactement où nous étions ?  
Alice : Non, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de venir. Tu la connais, elle est têtue.

Elle saisit ses lunettes et les ramena sur ses yeux en prenant sa valise.

Alice : Je vous appelle.

Jasper la vit sortir, inquiet et incertain. Alice n'avait pas daigné lui demander de l'accompagner et il en restait muet et interdit.


	7. Pov Bella Ville de Forks 3

Après quelques instants à se ronger les ongles et à penser, Bella s'était levée, douchée et avait pris la direction du Lycée sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Durant tout le trajet, Bella avait pensé à plusieurs façons de quitter Forks pour rejoindre Vancouver. Elle se remémora les lettres d'Alice où celle-ci lui disait que Carlisle avait trouvé un poste de chirurgien à l'hôpital. Il ne devait pas y avoir des tonnes de Carlisle Cullen qui y travaillait.

Elle stationna sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand Jessica l'interpella.

Jessica : Hey Bella, tu veux aller au cinéma ce week-end ?

Mais Bella avait d'autres projets. Elle n'avait plus que son arrivée imminente près des Cullen en tête. Elle savait qu'Alice désapprouverait sa venue, mais elle devait la voir.

Bella : Je suis désolée, je pars pour Vancouver. Une autre fois peut-être.

Jessica : Mais tu vas faire quoi à Vancouver ?

Bella : Voir de la famille.

Elle avait dit cette phrase dans un murmure, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ses propres paroles. Les Cullen représentaient définitivement beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Elle prit congé de Jessica et alla s'asseoir à la table où les "enfants" Cullen s'asseyaient. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en cherchant une façon de convaincre Charlie de la laisser partir à Vancouver.


	8. Pov Alice Ville de Forks

Ce qui avait frappé Alice en arrivant aux rebords du lycée de Forks avaient été ces odeurs très particulières qui la ramenaient dans d'agréables souvenirs. Elle sentait évidemment ces parfums typiques d'établissement scolaires, mais à ceux-ci se mêlaient les effluves fraîs de la forêt d'Olympic, des pins aux branches et au lichens humides.

Elle s'était garée sur le parking, non loin de la Chevrolet rouge de Bella et son regard doré scrutait les portes du lycée depuis plusieurs minutes. La sonnerie avait retenti et son impatience grandissait dans l'attente de la voir sortir. Elle avait roulé une partie de la nuit et toute la journée depuis Vancouver en passant par Seattle. Durant le trajet et aux aurores, plusieurs visions l'avaient traversées pour lui confirmer que Bella avait pris sa décision de les rejoindre. Son choix de venir était davantage justifié et utile, mais parviendrait-elle à la convaincre de ne pas rejoindre Edward ?

Après quelques minutes, elle vit Bella apparaître au loin, se faufiler entre les élèves et s'échapper à travers les marches qui menaient au parking. Celle-ci manqua de glisser sur la dernière et se fit retenir de justesse par Mike. Alice esquissa un léger sourire attendri face à cette scène qui lui rappelait la maladresse adorable de Bella. Mike était l'un des amis proche de la jeune brune depuis l'année dernière. Alice se doutait que ce dernier voulait se lier à Bella de façon plus intime depuis le départ d'Edward. Il aurait raison d'en profiter dans un sens. Elle les vit discuter rapidement et Bella sembla couper court avant de s'éloigner.

Quand elle se rapprocha sans la voir, Alice discerna les traits tirés et les yeux cernés de Bella. Les siens reprirent leur sérieux et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle descendit de la Volvo, rajusta son châle sur ses cheveux courts et marcha vers Bella qui atteignait sa Chevrolet. Elle la vit sortir ses clefs de voiture qui glissèrent de ses mains dans un geste nerveux et tombèrent dans la flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Alice effaça l'espace entre elles, se baissa avec Bella simultanément pour les ramasser et lui fit face au même instant tout en se redressant.

Debout en face d'elle, Alice prit quelques secondes et scruta les traits tirés et confus de Bella. Elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitante et baissa ses prunelles dorées sur sa main tendue et ouverte sur le trousseau.

Alice : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises.

Elle releva son regard dans celui noisette de Bella et termina :

Alice : Mais j'ai préféré venir en devinant que tu nous chercherais.


	9. Rencontre avec Alice

Bella avait sursauté violemment. Elle s'était relevée et ignorant la main d'Alice qui lui tendait ses clés, se recula légèrement.

Bella : Tu…

Sentant qu'elle allait perdre l'équilibre, elle s'appuya sur sa voiture. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Alice, cherchant une faille quelconque. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, certaine qu'il n'y aurait plus personne devant elle, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Alice se trouvait toujours devant elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Bella dût résister à la tentation d'allonger son bras et d'effleurer sa peau froide. Elle soupira longuement et ne put supporter davantage la pression sur ses jambes, si bien qu'elle glissa doucement contre la Chevrolet, jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol. Incertaine, elle leva les yeux et murmura :

Bella : T'es pas… T'es pas une vision ?

Consciente que sa question n'avait aucun sens, elle secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Bella : Désolée, j'ai… J'ai du mal à croire que t'es là… Je… Enfin, t'as dû le voir, je voulais te… Vous rejoindre à Vancouver. Je sais que t'aurais pas voulu, mais…

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan en s'apercevant qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop et que le sourire d'Alice s'élargissait. Elle murmura de nouveau :

Bella : Désolée.


	10. Rencontre avec Bella

**[Passage rédigé à deux]**

*********

Alice n'avait pas quitté Bella de son regard doré et scrutait chacune de ses réactions. La jeune brune n'avait pas changé, continuait de s'excuser sans avoir mal agit. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser :

Alice : T'as pas à être désolée…

Tremblante, Bella se releva avec l'aide de son amie. Elle garda sa main dans la sienne durant quelques secondes puis la relâcha, peu habituée à une telle proximité.

Bella : Tu... T'es là pour combien de temps ?

Alice : Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours peut-être. J'ai voyagé léger.

Alice sentait une confusion étrange émaner de la jeune brune. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle expliqua :

Alice : Je voulais te dire que j'étais en ville, si tu as quelque chose de prévu on peut se voir plus tard.

Bella fronça les sourcils, et répondit précipitamment :

Bella : Rien de prévu, non.

Jugeant sa réponse beaucoup trop rapide, elle se reprit :

Bella : Je veux dire... J'ai rien à faire, là maintenant. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Alice lui rendit ses clefs sans quitter son léger sourire. Elle se disait que l'expression de Bella semblait moins tirée contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vu à la sortie de ses cours. Elle s'en rassurait, se détendait doucement. Cependant, Bella était trempée après sa légère chute qu'elle n'avait pas retenue sous sa surprise. Elle la désigna :

Alice : Si j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose, tu voudrais peut-être te changer. Tu veux aller chez toi ?

Bella esquissa un léger sourire malgré son embarras.

Bella : Oui, ok.

Alice : Bien, je te suis.

Bella la regarda s'éloigner vers la Volvo et passa doucement sa main sur sa nuque. Elle inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne chuterait pas. Elle ouvrit la portière mais celle-ci se coinça et Bella dût se faufiler à l'intérieur. C'est en râlant qu'elle démarra et s'engagea sur la route.


	11. Route 101, Forks

**[Passage rédigé à deux]**

*********

Alice avait suivi Bella du regard dès son retour. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que la jeune brune s'était entièrement changée. Elle lui sourit avant de répondre:

Alice : En effet, je songeais plus au symbole qu'au repas.

Elle reposa le fruit à sa place sur le saladier de pomme et reprit :

Alice : Mademoiselle Swan est prête ?

Bella esquissa un sourire. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'avait voulu avancer Alice en parlant du symbole de la pomme, mais elle préféra ne pas relever, pour ne pas paraître stupide. Elle prit le carnet qui traînait pour laisser une note à Charlie.

Bella : Tu veux aller où ?

Elle déposa le papier sur la table et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, Alice sur ses talons.  
Cette dernière passa devant elle en glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Alice : Tu as sans doute du remarquer qu'une fête forraine avait lieu à l'entrée de la ville. On peut y faire un tour à moins que tu préfères un endroit plus calme.

Bella fît mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Son sourire s'élargit :

Bella : On peut commencer par la fête foraine...

Elle se tourna vers Alice et lui fit une petite moue :

Bella : ... Et terminer dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

L'adolescente adorait les fêtes foraines, mais s'était bien gardée de le dire à quiconque. Elle tenta de dissimuler son sourire.

Bella : On prend quelle voiture ?

Alice se dirigea vers la Volvo. Non pas que l'idée de monter dans la Chevrolet de Bella la dérangeait, mais elle préférait le confort de sa voiture..

Alice : On prend la mienne.

Elle s'installa derrière le volant, la vit s'installer à ses côtés et démarra. Dans cet endroit confiné elle remarquait davantage que les parfums de Bella n'avaient pas changés, toujours sucrés et malheureusement appétissants. Elle tâchait de ne pas trop y penser et avait heureusement chassé quelques jours plus tôt.  
Plusieurs questions la travaillaient pourtant depuis les messages échangés avec Bella à Vancouver. Elle n'avait pu les formuler et espérait pouvoir davantage discuter avec la jeune brune maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Forks.  
Elle prit la 101 en direction de la sortie de la ville et commenta d'abord :

Alice : J'ai vu que toi et Mike êtes restés bons amis. Il est toujours amoureux de toi je suppose.

Bella fronça les sourcils suite à l'affirmation d'Alice.

Bella : J'en sais rien... Pour moi, c'est un bon ami. Rien de plus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle cherchait à se justifier, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Alice croit qu'elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se crispa légèrement en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle se justifia de nouveau :

Bella : Il n'y a eu personne depuis... Depuis ton frère."

Sur le sujet d'Edward qui revenait plus clairement de la part de Bella, Alice lui lança un rapide regard pour jauger son expression. La jeune brune ne semblait pas aussi tourmentée qu'elle aurait pu le penser. Pourtant, Bella avait voulu venir les rejoindre à Vancouver ce qui sous-entendait d'une certaine façon qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de sa rupture avec Edward. Elle se pinça les lèvres, plus songeuse. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la route où la pluie continuait de tomber sur l'asphalte glissant. Elle s'accouda au rebord de la vitre, ses doigts sur ses tempes et demanda :

Alice : Comment se passent tes cours ? Je veux dire, de façon générale, comment se passe le lycée ?

Bella fût surprise du changement de sujet. Elle pensait qu'Alice lui poserait davantage de question sur sa façon de gérer les choses face à sa rupture avec Edward et son mal-être grandissant qui avait dû être plus que visible. Elle ne releva cependant pas et se contenta de jeter de rapide coup d'oeil à la brunette. Son air avait changé, mais elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi ni comment.

Bella : Tout va bien. C'est les cours... J'ai manqué quelques jours, mais rien de bien grave. Et... Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé un autre Lycée à Vancouver ? Carlisle et Esmée vont bien ?

Bella ressenti une légère pression au niveau de sa poitrine à l'évocation de leur nom. Ils lui manquaient, eux aussi.

Alice ne comptait pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans prendre quelques détours et s'assurer que la vie de Bella se poursuivait sans son frère. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de la brusquer, d'être directe sans mesurer au préalable la portée d'une discussion. L'état psychologique de Bella la concernait bien trop pour qu'elle laisse sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Alice : Tout le monde va bien.

Sauf son frère, pensait-elle, mais cela était la faute d'Edward qui avait pris sa décision. Elle ne voulait pas culpabiliser Bella. Elle reprit :

Alice : Et effectivement nous avons trouvé un nouveau lycée.

La vampire ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails concernant cette nouvelle vie qui se construirait loin de Forks. Elle arriva sur un grand parking où avait lieu la fête foraine et se gara avant de regarder Bella près d'elle. Une question la tarauder depuis l'un de ces messages. Elle garda sa main sur le volant et demanda :

Alice : Combien d'emails m'as-tu envoyé ?


	12. Fête foraine

**Note ** : [Passage rédigé à deux]

**Note 1** : Je tiens à vous remercier de nouveau pour les reviews. Je sais que les chapitres sont courts. Le prochain sera plus long (enfin, c'est relatif). Je répète que la raison pour laquelle c'est court, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une fanfic live. Ensuite, j'ai eu une proposition de beta-reading, les chapitres seront corrigés et donc quelques mise à jour seront faites, mais rien d'énorme donc voilà. En espérant que la suite vous plaira autant que le début.

*****

Bella préféra ne pas revenir sur le fait qu'ils aient trouvés un autre Lycée. C'était comme si leur vie à Forks avait été balayée rapidement et qu'ils passaient tous à autre chose, sans elle. Elle joua doucement avec ses doigts, avant de se tourner vers Alice et lui répondre :

Bella : J'ai dû en envoyer un ou deux chaque soirs...

Elle tenta de se justifier :

Bella : Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'avais du mal avec cette distance et tu... vous me manquiez tous beaucoup.

Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et plaisanta :

Bella : Même Rosalie me manqu... ait. T'as vu comme c'était sérieux ?

Sur cette rectification, Alice garda son léger sourire. Ce manque était bien d'actualité pour Bella et la vampire le comprenait et partageait cette émotion.

Alice : Tu leur manques aussi Bella. N'en doute pas.

Elle ouvrit la portière, sortie, imitée par Bella. La nuit était fraiche sans être froide et Alice rajusta l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle ne sentait pas ces différences de température mais elle aimait que sa tenue soit impeccable. Elle verrouilla la Volvo et suivit la jeune brune en direction de l'entrée de la fête foraine. Quelques musiques résonnaient depuis les stands installés de part et d'autre d'une large allée. La nuit s'installait, dévoilait la magie de ce lieux où les lumières des manèges brillaient ou clignotaient. Des couples, des familles, des groupes de jeunes gens allaient et venaient autour d'elles, riant, plaisantant, portant divers cadeaux gagnés dans les stands.  
Alice gardait un pas lent et ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Alice : Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Bella se mit à sourire en détaillant discrètement Alice. Elle se sentait plus légère en sachant qu'elle manquait aussi aux Cullen et qu'elle comptait probablement aussi, au moins un peu. Ne voulant plus se poser de questions pour la soirée, elle prit le bras d'Alice dans un élan incontrôlé et se dirigea vers un stand de jeu.

Belle : J'aimerais que tu me gagnes une peluche avant !

Elle se posta devant elle et lui fît un petit sourire, suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

Bella : Avec tes sens de vampires, ça devrait être facile.

Elle continua de la regarder, son sourire fixé sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, Alice ne refuserait pas cette demande, ou plutôt ce caprice adorable. Elle était d'humeur enjouée et s'amuser un peu ne la dérangerait pas. Elle resserra son bras autour de celui de Bella, appréciant de retrouver ces contacts plus amicaux avec elle. Elle se pencha à son oreille:

Alice : Tu sais que ça ne serait pas très mal venu de ma part d'utiliser mes sens développés pour te faire un cadeau ?

Bella quant à elle, frissonna, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle avait eu l'habitude de cette proximité avec Alice, mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules pour tenter de faire abstraction de cet étrange comportement et s'exclama :

Bella : C'est une très bonne idée, je trouve ! Non ?

Elle la regarda, son sourire toujours bien présent. Elle s'avança vers le stand.

L'homme du stand : Les demoiselles veulent tenter leur chance ?

Bella pointa Alice du doigt.

Bella : C'est elle qui va jouer, et elle va me gagner...

Elle observa les peluches attentivement pour faire son choix qui s'arrêta sur :

Bella : ... celui-là, le petit ours vampire.

Alice avait arqué les sourcils sur ce choix précis et amusant. Elle vit le forain poser devant elle un seau de cinq balles en mousse et en saisit une. A priori, les règles consistaient à faire tomber des lutins qui étaient posés sur un tapis mécanique et qui avançait de droite à gauche. Elle se pinça les lèvres et lança la première balle qui atteignit évidemment sa cible. Elle en tendit une à Bella :

Alice : Il faut en faire tomber trois, tu veux essayer ?

Bella prit la balle et murmura pour que seule Alice puisse entendre :

Bella : Heureusement qu'elles sont en mousse !

Elle visa un des lutins, fit un mouvement pour lancer, mais envoya plutôt son coude dans les côtes de son amie. La balle tomba de ses mains et alla s'échouer sur le sol. Bella se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

Bella : Désolée !

Après ce léger coup, Alice se remerciait de ne pas être trop fragile mais s'étonnait de toutes ces étourderies de la part de Bella. Elle devinait que la jeune brune devait avoir mille et une choses en tête pour manquer autant d'actes en si peu de temps. Elle lui sourit, lui repoussa de sa main ses cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille dans un geste attentionné et instinctif.

Alice : C'est pas grave, y'a pas de mal.

Elle se saisit d'une balle et la lui tendit :

Alice : Un autre essai ? Il reste trois balles et deux chances de gagner ton ourson.

Bella avala difficilement et fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Alice. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour prendre la balle et la laissa plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Les yeux dorés de la vampire étaient tout d'un coup très fascinant. Dérangée par des rires, elle secoua la tête et bredouilla quelques excuses, confuse. Pour reprendre une certaine contenance, elle attrapa la balle, prit une distance et l'envoya cette fois au bon endroit, mais n'atteignit pas la cible. Elle fit une petite moue.

Bella : C'était prévisible...

Alice : L'important, c'est de s'amuser.

L'étincelle inhabituelle qu'Alice venait de voir dans les prunelles de Bella l'avait laissé incertaine quelques secondes mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Après le tir de Bella, elle dut cependant se reprendre et saisit les deux balles restantes afin de viser les petits lutins et de les faire tomber.  
Le forain s'agaça évidemment mais força un sourire en tendant l'ourson en peluche à Bella.

Forain : Mes félicitations mademoiselle.

Alice ne dit rien, s'écarta du stand avec Bella tout en ramenant ses mains dans ses poches.

Alice : Tu veux qu'on aille le poser dans la voiture avant de continuer ?

Bella avait laissé échapper un petit cri de joie lorsque le forain lui avait tendu la peluche. Elle suivi Alice en jouant avec les petites canines de l'ourson.

Bella : Oui, d'accord. Comme ça j'aurai les mains libres.

Elle regarda son amie, puis descendit ses yeux sur la peluche.

Bella : Y'a des airs de famille. Vous êtes tous les deux adorables !

Ce fut cette fois Alice qui passa son bras autour de celui de Bella tout en prenant la direction du parking. Elle répondit sur un petit ton taquin:

Alice : Tu trouves toi ? Ca doit être le sourire. J'espère que je suis plus adorable que lui quand même et note qu'il a l'air plus féroce !

Bella se mit à rire. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'Ourson puis Alice.

Bella : C'est toi la plus adorable, t'en fais pas.

Elle se retint de justesse d'ajouter qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait pas plus adorable.

Bella : Je suis sure que si tu voulais, tu pourrais toi aussi avoir l'air féroce, prends exemple sur John, regarde.

Elle mit l'ourson devant elles et lui bougea la tête de gauche à droite devant les yeux d'Alice :

Bella : Grrrr...

Alice pinça un léger sourire, attendrie par l'attitude amusante de Bella. Elles arrivèrent à la Volvo et elle lui ouvrit la portière arrière en la regardant :

Alice : Alors John l'ourson vampire va devoir nous attendre sagement ici.

Elle laissa Bella le poser sur la banquette sans la quitter des yeux et la vit se redresser en face d'elle.  
Son regard se fixa aussitôt dans le sien et une vision significative la traversa à l'instant même où Bella arrêta une décision qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner de sa part.


	13. Stationnement

Note : [Passage rédigé à deux]

Note 2 : Une suite un peu plus longue… Je vous remercie de nouveau pour la je-sais-plus-combientième-fois de vos reviews et de vos messages. J'ai changé le rating pour « M » vu que l'histoire s'enligne pour contenir des scènes destinées à un public averti (et non, pas pour le sexe. Lol)

*****

Alice pinça un léger sourire, attendrie par l'attitude amusante de Bella. Elles arrivèrent à la Volvo et elle lui ouvrit la portière arrière en la regardant :

Alice : Alors John l'ourson vampire va devoir nous attendre sagement ici.

Elle laissa Bella le poser sur la banquette sans la quitter des yeux et la vit se redresser en face d'elle.  
Son regard se fixa aussitôt dans le sien et une vision significative la traversa à l'instant même où Bella arrêta une décision qu'elle n'aurait pu soupçonner de sa part.

Instinctivement, subjuguée par ce regard, l'adolescente attrapa la main d'Alice dans la sienne et porta celle-ci à sa joue. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais avait besoin d'un contact avec la vampire.  
La peau froide d'Alice la fit sursauter légèrement. Elle garda ses yeux rivés dans les siens tandis qu'elle entre-ouvrait ses lèvres pour laisser échapper un soupir.

Bella : Alice… Je…

Incapable de prononcer une autre parole, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amie.

Alice s'en retrouva confuse, si confuse et surprise qu'elle ne bougea pas et ne recula pas. Ce qu'elle semblait assimiler la perdait. Elle percevait le velouté chaud de l'épiderme de Bella contre sa paume. A cela, le reflet de ses prunelles ne se détachait pas des siennes. Elle aimait cette étincelle vive qu'elle y voyait mais un sentiment incertain la prenait en mesurant que Bella voulait l'embrasser ou attendait qu'elle le fasse. Cet instant semblait en suspend et ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Devait-elle faiblir face à la soudaine tentation qui s'imposait à elle ? Ses réflexions se mélangeaient ainsi que ses émotions. Cette profonde amitié avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur était-elle sur le point de déborder ?  
Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle sur une pensée qui la traversa et sa voix de velours résonna dans un ton plus bas :

Alice : Je ne suis pas lui Bella.

Bella rompit le contact visuel en baissant la tête. Sa main se resserra sur celle d'Alice. Elle comprenait ce qu'Alice voulait insinuer et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Edward. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle se souvint du contact du grand brun lorsqu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre. Elle tenta de comparer les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle se sentait mieux avec Alice. Était-ce à cause de leur profond lien amical ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait l'embrasser, l'avait désiré et le désirait encore. Elle murmura :

Bella : Je… C'est pas…

Elle inspira pour tenter de reprendre le dessus sur ce qui l' lâcha, presque inaudible :

Bella : … lui que je veux.

Le désordre qui perdurait dans l'esprit d'Alice était sans précédent. Bella ne voulait pas d'Edward... Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête et son expression demeurait perdue. Elle osa glisser sa main sur la peau délicate de Bella, ramena ses doigts sous son menton et redressa son visage angélique vers le sien pour retrouver le contact visuel. Elle avait toujours compris pourquoi Edward était effrayé par Bella, par les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers elle. Comme tous les autres Cullen, elle n'était pas insensible à ses parfums, à l'odeur puissante de son sang qui caressait ses narines, mais Bella était une humaine... Son pouce remonta doucement aux lèvres rosées et interdites de Bella, les effleura également alors que ce soupçon d'hésitation ne la quittait plus. Si elle se laissait aller, qu'en adviendrait-il ? Quelle serait les conséquences d'une telle décision de sa part ? Elle n'oubliait évidemment pas Jasper, mais Jasper était loin et Bella n'était plus avec son frère. Devait-elle chercher à comprendre jusqu'où Bella serait capable d'aller ? Devait-elle lui montrer que, peut-être, elle se perdait dans ses sentiments ?  
Elle laissa son instinct la guider et remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres afin de goûter à la saveur parfumée de celles rosées de la jeune brune.

Le cœur de Bella venait de faire un bond phénoménal, comme s'il  
avait raté un battement. La sensation des lèvres froides d'Alice sur les siennes était un tel bonheur. Elle en avait secrètement rêvé depuis le jour où elle l'avait aperçue, mais avait préféré nourrir cette amitié plutôt que de perdre le peu qu'elle possédait. Elle accentua le contact de ses lèvres et glissa sa main libre sur la nuque d'Alice. Ses doigts ne ressentaient pas la fraicheur de sa peau puisque celle-ci était masquée par la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait au creux de son ventre. Elle mesurait mentalement les conséquences de cet acte, savait que tout serait différent après ce baiser. Elle décida d'en profiter au maximum et vint caresser de sa langue, les lèvres d'Alice. Elle entreprenait de vivre pleinement ce moment, doutant que celui-ci se reproduirait. Son souffle se faisant plus court, elle dût relâcher la nuque d'Alice pour prendre appui sur la voiture tant ce qu'elle ressentait était puissant.

Alice s'était laissée entraînée par ce léger recul où Bella l'avait gardé contre elle. Ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes se laissaient posséder par celles audacieuses de la jeune brune. Sa vision se produisait en cette seconde précise bien qu'elle l'ait provoqué de son propre chef.  
Elle se recula pourtant et brisa le baiser en gardant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Bella. Son regard prenait une étincelle différente sur ses traits qu'elle parcourait avec minutie : Ses sourcils fins, son nez droit, ses joues à peine creusées et sa bouche en coeur qu'elle venait de goûter.  
Alice ne songeait pas à l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre mais aux pensées profondes qui devaient traverser l'esprit de Bella en cette seconde. Elle aurait donner cher pour les lire, connaître chacune de ses réflexions.  
Sa main avait quitté sa joue, s'était posée à l'orée de son cou et sa paume percevait sa jugulaire palpitante taper contre sa peau froide. La tentation de son frère était maintenant au creux de sa main et Alice s'en retrouvait fascinée. Une douce chaleur s'était insinuée en elle sur ce baiser, sur la réaction de Bella et sa façon sensuelle d'embrasser. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, s'humidifièrent autant que son palais asséché et elle ramena doucement son front contre le sien. Sa voix resta basse et elle commenta naturellement :

Alice : Si Edward savait...

Bella ne savait plus où elle se trouvait et fût surprise d'entendre la voix mélodieuse d'Alice. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que les lèvres de la vampire sur les siennes. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Alice et l'attira pour la sentir un peu plus contre elle. Son dos était appuyé sur la volvo et elle remerciait ce tas de ferrailles de se trouver là pour la tenir en équilibre. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir  
sous le regard persistant de son amie. Elle se pencha légèrement pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, incapable de résister. Ses pouces glissèrent  
inconsciemment sous le haut d'Alice en de petits mouvements circulaires. Elle sentait sa peau… c'était d'une telle douceur que Bella laissa échapper un  
soupir entre leurs lèvres. Elle se recula légèrement en prenant conscience de son audace et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se souvint des paroles d'Alice, esquissa un très léger sourire et murmura la voix cassée :

Bella : Si Jasper savait…

Sur cette réplique et malgré les doux frissons qui la parcouraient, Alice dut prendre une courte pause. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait songé à Jasper. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas la perturber outre mesure et ses pensées se tournèrent rapidement sur cet instant, sur ces contacts, sur les réactions de Bella et ce deuxième baiser que la jeune brune venait de provoquer. Bella avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Comment envisageait-elle les choses après ces contacts ? Alice ne réflichissait pas autant d'habitude mais des questions devraient être posées.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes alors que de fines gouttes de pluie se remettait à tomber. Sa main quitta son emplacement à l'orée de son cou et elle rajusta les pans de la veste de Bella.

Alice : Je devrai peut-être te ramener chez toi.

Bella avait soupirer légèrement en sentant la main d'Alice quitter son cou. Elle leva le regard au ciel; les gouttelettes tombaient sur son visage et glissaient sur son cou. Le contraste entre le froid de la pluie et son corps bouillant la fit frissonner. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, elle s'étonna de n'avoir ressenti la peau froide d'Alice lorsque celle-ci avait encore sa main sur elle. Cette dernière constatation vint la percuter. La main d'Alice sur elle... Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était comme la main d'un amant, pas d'une amie. Confuse, elle mordilla sa lèvre beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et une goutte de sang perla de la blessure. Se souvenant qu'une vampire se tenait face à elle, à quelques centimètres à peine, elle lécha doucement le sang et s'excusa :

Bella : Désolée Alice...

Elle ne savait pas si elle s'excusait pour le sang ou pour les baisers, mais elle était certaine de ne pas regretter ces derniers.

Les fragrances de ces parfums enivrants avaient eu un effet significatif sur Alice. Elle avait du détourner les yeux, contenir ses propres pulsions et les exigences de son corps morts. Elle se recula et tenta un sourire naturel.

Alice : Ca va. Entrons dans la voiture.

Bella baissa légèrement la tête et fit le tour de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et se faufila à l'intérieur sans dire un mot. Elle sentait sa lèvre qui continuait de saigner et la garda entre ses dents. Même si elle n'était pas vampire, elle savait la tentation d'Alice et espérait ne pas aiguisée celle-ci davantage.

Alice s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. Mettre un terme à cette petite sortie la dérangeait mais ces deux baisers ajoutés aux effluves qui s'installaient maintenant dans la Volvo la troublaient. Elle lança un coup d'oeil sur Bella qu'elle constatait silencieuse et aurait une fois de plus donner cher pour connaître le fil de ses pensées. Elle confessa :

Alice : Ce ne sont pas ces baisers qui me dérangent, Bella.

Bella lui répondit spontanément :

Bella : J'espère bien !

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surprise par elle-même. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle ajouta :

Bella : Je veux dire... je suis désolée pour mon sang.

Elle fit une légère grimace pour tenter de regarder sa lèvre et esquissa un sourire.

Bella : C'est ok, y'a plus rien.

Alice lui lança un autre regard. La tentation avait été grande de capturer ces lèvres rosées et d'y refermer les siennes pour capturer ce met puissant et enivrant. Si elle avait goûté à Bella de la sorte, elle aurait succombé à ses envies, l'aurait mordue sans être à même de pouvoir s'arrêter de la boire. Elle en percevait autant d'excitation que d'horreur.  
Elle ne répondit pas, continua de rouler en direction de la maison des Swan et s'y gara après quelques minutes avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune brune.

Alice : Tu enverras le bonsoir à ton père quand il rentrera.

Bella lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer ni raviver ce qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarda en direction de la maison, hésita quelques secondes et lui demanda :

Bella : Tu veux entrer ? J'imagine qu'il rentrera tard...

Elle tenta de justifier une nouvelle fois en lui faisant son sourire d'ange qu'elle savait irrésistible :

Bella : Ça m'empêchera de m'ennuyer si y-a quelqu'un avec moi.

Alice ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Ce simple baiser avait été bref et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Bella recréait un contact plus amical après leurs baisers échangés. Heureusement, l'odeur de son sang s'estompait au fil des secondes et Alice pouvait reprendre le contrôle de ses pulsions. Elle coupa le moteur et ôta les clefs du contact.

Alice : Je te suis.


	14. Et si

**Note 1** : [Passage rédigé à 2]

**Note 2** : C'est une plus longue partie, puisqu'on a un peu avancé, je mets tout dans un paquet, comme ça, vous pourrez pas dire que c'est pas assez long :p.

**Note 3** : Je rappelle que vous pouvez la lire aussi sur le site de slayerstime . net.

**Note 4** : Lâchez-vous sur les reviews, on en veut !

*********

Bella sorti de la voiture et s'assura qu'Alice la suivait. Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Ses lèvres s'étaient asséchées non seulement à cause de sa morsure, mais aussi à cause de l'effet qu'avaient provoqué les lèvres d'Alice.

Elle se tourna et vit la vampire à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se voyait, s'avancer lentement et prendre appui sur le mur... la regarder et finalement l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'audace de le faire. Elle resta donc avec sa frustration, appuyée sur le comptoir.

Bella : Tu vas dormir où ?

A la seule étincelle du regard de Bella, Alice savait ce que celle-ci attendait. Aucune vision ne venait lui souffler ce qu'il se passerait dans les prochaines minutes et elle en devinait les doutes et incertitudes de la jeune brune. Elle aussi manquait d'assurance mais de façon différente. Ses réflexions se poursuivaient sur la tournure que prenait sa profonde amitié avec Bella. Elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas lent, lança un regard sur le saladier de pommes et s'arrêta près du plan de travail où Bella se tenait.

Alice : Je suis descendue à un petit hôtel à l'entrée de la ville où j'ai laissé mes affaires.

Parce qu'Alice ne dormait jamais mais avait bien compris la réponse que Bella attendait. Elle releva son regard doré dans le sien et son pouce froid vint effacer la légère trace humide des lèvres pleines et parfumées de Bella. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et avoua :

Alice : C'est ce que j'aurai aimé faire quand ta lèvre saignait tout à l'heure. Ça m'aurait sans doute fait perdre la tête.

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier que son amie était une vampire et que son sang avait un impact important sur eux.

Bella : Mon sang est une affaire d'état...

Le corps d'Alice si près du sien créait une douce chaleur qui s'insinuait partout en elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait physiquement pas repousser le moment où leurs lèvres se rencontreraient une nouvelle fois. Elle lui murmura :

Bella : Je préfère quand tu as toute ta tête.

Le regard fixé sur la bouche pulpeuse d'Alice, elle décida de mettre fin à la torture et finit par y déposer la sienne.

Ce contact renouvelé faisait naître à nouveau cette chaleur délicieuse dans le corps d'Alice. Bella venait de la surprendre en l'embrassant ainsi et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'écarter ou la repousser. Jamais elle n'avait partagé un seul baiser avec un humain avant Bella et en percevait tous les effets. Les parfums de Bella la rendaient ivre et réchauffaient son corps mort. Elle remonta ses doigts sur sa joue, effleura sa peau de leur bout comme si elle touchait un fruit défendu. A ce stade, il n'était plus seulement question de tentation dans l'esprit d'Alice. Bella la faisait succomber au moindre de ses assauts. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser, de chercher plus de contacts ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un souffle qui libéra un doux soupir. Sa langue sentit celle de Bella venir caresser la sienne, accentuer ce bouillonnement intérieur qui la faisait à peine trembler. Bella la déraisonnait, Alice en avait conscience mais toutes ces sensations étaient si délicieuses qu'elle ne voulait les combattre.

Bella frissonnait sous ces caresses. Les doigts froids sur sa peau et la douceur de ce contact dégageaient une telle puissance émotionnelle que son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle enlaça la nuque d'Alice et remonta ensuite ses mains dans sa courte chevelure. Elle ne maitrisait plus aucune de ses réactions. Ce qu'elle ressentait était si intense.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tandis que leur langue se cherchait de nouveau, Bella descendit ses mains sur le rebord du comptoir pour se hisser sur celui-ci sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Tout son corps réclamait Alice, si bien qu'inconsciemment, elle releva sa  
jambe droite pour la poser contre la hanche d'Alice et le baiser devint plus sensuel...

Alice n'en revenait pas de la tournure de cet autre baiser, de cet instant empreint de luxure. Son corps scellé à celui de Bella, son bassin entre ses cuisses, elle constatait combien celle qu'elle considérait jusqu'alors comme sa soeur était plus impétueuse qu'elle ne l'aurait soupçonné. Bella savait-elle seulement qu'elle n'était pas Edward, qu'elle ne réagissait pas comme lui. Elle le lui avait susurré après leur premier baiser sur le parking de la fête foraine, mais devait-elle prendre la peine de le lui rappeler ? Elle se recula, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle s'était fait plus court et tiède après ces contacts autant qu'elle entendait celui de Bella plus anarchique. Son regard brillant se riva dans le sien, se régalant de l'haleine sucrée de la jeune brune qui caressait sa peau. Elle voyait dans ses prunelles noisette cette même étincelle vive de désir, songeait qu'entre elles, il n'était désormais plus question d'amitié mais de sentiments plus profonds.  
Même si Alice ne savait pas les définir, elle se le répétait et ne voulait pas songer aux conséquences de tous ces rapprochements. Alice constatait Bella moins tendue, moins peinée, et si elle était le remède à tous ses maux causés par son frère, elle ne s'éloignerait pas et n'abandonnerait pas Bella comme Edward l'avait fait. Ses doigts tracèrent la fine courbe de sa mâchoire, désireuse de percevoir ce grain de peau velouté sous ses doigts, et ses lèvres retournèrent posséder les siennes. Elle se sentait comme dépendante de ce goût, de cette texture parfumée qui la berçait d'une ivresse rare et puissante. Percevoir Bella si réceptive, sentir ses cuisses l'enserrer contre elle, faisait naître ce désir familier et excitant au creux de son ventre.  
Elle entendit frapper à cet instant, se recula plus abruptement en songeant au père de Bella qui devait rentrer. Seulement, pourquoi Charlie Swan frapperait ? Bella ne dit rien et Alice la vit descendre du plan de travail et s'éloigner vers la porte. La vampire détourna son regard en effaçant de ses doigts cette légère trace humide et délicieuse de ses lèvres. Elle entendit :

- Salut Bella. Je... Je sais pas trop comment t'annoncer ça. Il y a eu un accident... Un braquage chez les Wilsons et.. Charlie...

Sur le ton employé par l'adjoint du chef Swan, Alice approcha dans le dos de Bella, incertaine et soudainement inquiète. Elle reconnu Harry qui lui lança un rapide regard sans mesurer qu'elle était de retour à Forks. Ce dernier reporta son regard désolé sur la fille de son supérieur.

- Charlie s'est fait tiré dessus. Je suis... Je suis sincèrement... Sincèrement désolé. Il est... Il est mort.

Bella avait perdu le fil des explications d'Harry dès qu'il avait mentionné le braquage. Elle ressentait une profonde inquiétude, se demandait si son père allait bien, s'il y avait eu des blessés. Elle s'apprêta à poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, mais surtout celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres soit pourquoi Charlie n'était-il pas là. Sa bouche ouverte, pas un son ne sortait alors qu'elle assimilait peu à peu les paroles du policier.

Bella : Non !

... fût tout ce qu'elle pu crier. Son père ne pouvait être mort. C'était impossible. Harry devait assurément se tromper de personne. Elle se tourna vers Alice. Son regard perdu la percuta et elle comprit que c'était réel. Machinalement, ses poings se serrèrent. Une désagréable sensation de picotement parcourait tout son corps comme si elle venait de prendre une douche glacée. Elle avala avec une difficulté déconcertante... Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge ne semblait plus vouloir laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle d'air. Tout son corps se tendait, subissait cette pression, ce poids énorme qui venait de s'abattre tout entier. Elle serra la mâchoire et murmura entre ses dents :

Bella : Non...

Le sang d'Alice s'était glacé sur cette annonce, plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Bella et y voyait toute cette soudaine détresse, profonde vive et douloureuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de posséder le don empathique de son frère pour sentir ce désespoire flagrant à travers le regard perdu de Bella. Elle entendit Harry reprendre :

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

Alice ne put s'empêcher de le couper et de répondre à cette politesse empreinte de  
compassion :

Alice : Je m'occupe d'elle Harry.

Le collègue de Charlie acquiesça d'un signe de tête, recula, incertain et peiné et préféra s'éloigner jusqu'à sa voiture.  
La brise fraîche qui souffla à l'entrée de la maison s'associa certainement au drame qui touchait Bella en cette seconde. Un drame qui soufflait sur sa vie et qui la marquerait à jamais.  
Alice s'empressa de fermer la porte et s'approcha de Bella qui ne bougeait plus, ne la regardait plus. Elle la devinait sous le choc et certainement déconnectée de la réalité. Alice avait été humaine, avait déjà expérimenté cette douleur indescriptible qui suivait la perte d'un être cher. Elle ne put faire autrement que de prendre Bella dans ses bras et la sentit s'effrondrer en larmes contre elle et trembler de peine. Elle resserra son emprise et se maudit elle-même de ne pas avoir amener Jasper a Forks. Sa main se posa sur sa tête, glissa lentement dans ses cheveux bruns en espérant la soulageait de ces émotions fortes et destructrices qui la happaient. Elle se savait impuissante et savait aussi que rien ni personne ne pourrait atténuer la douleur soudaine de sa jeune amie hormis le temps. Son visage se tourna vers le sien et ses lèvres posèrent un doux baiser à la hauteur de sa tempe où elle murmura :

Alice : Je suis désolée Bella.

Elle l'était. Alice l'était parce qu'elle savait qu'à dix huit ans, Bella n'avait que sa mère et son père. A Forks, la jeune brune n'avait personne, pas d'ami proche, pas de cousin, cousine, ou oncle et tante qui aurait pu venir et la soutenir dans ce deuil qui s'abattait sur elle. La sentant faiblir, se laisser aller à sa peine dévastatrice, Alice la souleva doucement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'étage. Elle préférait l'amener dans une pièce où Bella avait ses repères. Elle trouva sa chambre aux milles senteurs sucrées et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit avant d'allumer la veilleuse de la table de nuit. Elle s'assit près d'elle sur le matelas, la vit ramener sa joue sur ses cuisses alors que ses larmes salés roulaient sur sa peau au teint plus pâle que jamais. Sans même le réfléchir, elle ramena sa main dans ses cheveux, les lui repoussa délicatement dans un geste tendre. Si Alice ne pouvait faire cesser le tourment qui s'abattait sur Bella, elle pouvait lui montrer sa présence.

Elle s'était laissé transporter par Alice, avait senti sa présence, mais elle était totalement déconnectée de la réalité, si bien qu'elle sursauta à ce contact. Elle la fixa du regard en restant dans la même position, sa joue sur ses cuisses et sa mâchoire serrée. L'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard à peine quelques minutes plus tôt s'était éteinte et avait laissé place au vide. Elle baissa les yeux et finit par les fermer. Sa mâchoire ne s'était pas relâchée et la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge se propageait dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle aurait voulu crier sa peine, hurler sa rage... Mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ils étaient si tendu qu'ils lui donnaient une sensation de brulure... elle en tremblait. Sa main s'agrippa au jeans d'Alice, serrant le tissu avec autant de force qu'il lui restait.

Jamais la vampire n'avait vu Bella si dévastée. Sa gorge en était serrée autant que son cœur mort dans sa poitrine. Dieu qu'elle compatissait à sa peine et culpabilisait de ne pouvoir la soulager d'une quelconque manière qu'il soit. Sa main ne cessait de glisser dans ses longs cheveux bruns mais elle savait que sa présence ne calmerait en rien cette tempête de tristesse qui soufflait sur la jeune brune.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, sans stopper ses caresses réconfortantes. Les larmes de Bella semblaient sécher sur sa peau mais Alice voyait son regard vide sur un point fixe et invisible en face d'elle. Elle entendait de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'évader sa respiration meurtrie, irrégulière et la vampire en devinait sa gorge toujours serrée. Dans un geste doux, elle se redressa et aida Bella à s'allonger plus correctement sur son lit. Elle coinça son oreiller sous sa tête et se glissa près d'elle en repliant son bras sous sa joue. Comment aurait-elle pu une seule seconde songer à partir en mesurant que Bella n'avait plus personne ?

Venait alors les réflexions et suppositions. Alice devait-elle chercher à appeler la mère de Bella qu'elle savait installer en Californie ? Devait-elle prévenir Edward ainsi que les autres Cullen ? De toute évidence, elle préviendrait son amant, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Jasper devait revenir à Forks maintenant plus que jamais. Elle avait confiance en lui et Jasper était le seul à pouvoir aider Bella. Elle remonta le revers de sa main sur la joue de ce visage si marqué de peine et osa rompre le silence d'une voix basse et rassurante :

Alice : Tu iras mieux très bientôt Bella. Je t'en fais la promesse…

*********

Les heures étaient passées, lentes, angoissantes et cruelles. Bella n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Les rares fois où ses paupières trop lourdes étaient tombées, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, emprise par ce même cauchemar qui finalement ne l'était pas. A chacun de ces réveils brutaux, Alice l'avait prise dans ses bras et Bella s'était effondrée en larmes. La réalité était ce qu'elle était : lourde, implacable et si inhumaine.

Alice avait pris soin d'éteindre le réveil aux alentours de cinq heures, prenant la décision évidente que Bella n'irait pas au lycée. La jeune brune avait trouvée le sommeil une heure plus tôt et devait impérativement se reposer. Alice appellerait le lycée, donnerait de brèves explications avant de demander au secrétariat de se rapprocher de la police. Elle devinait que la mort de Charlie Swan serait certainement annoncée ce matin dans le journal local télévisé et la presse.

Toute la nuit durant, elle s'était demandée pourquoi aucune de ses visions ne l'avaient prévenue de ce drame, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas sentie pour empêcher tant de souffrance… mais elle avait évidemment les réponses : Ce qui devait arriver arrivait quoi qu'il advienne. Même si le futur et le destin n'était pas inéluctable, tous les évènements ne pouvaient être modifier. La vampire n'était pas Dieu et ne l'oubliait jamais.

Elle quitta la chambre sans bruit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où le calme qui régnait maintenant dans la maison était presque effrayant. Elle prit son portable et numérota jusqu'à entendre la voix calme de Jasper :

# _Tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir._

Alice ne savait même plus par où commencer. Elle entra dans la cuisine, dont la lumière était restée allumée et fit quelques pas lents et nerveux en frottant son front du bout de ses doigts fins.

Alice : Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave Jasper. J'aimerais que tu viennes à Forks et que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire.

# _Je t'écoute._

Alice : Le père de Bella est mort hier soir en service. Je suis restée avec elle toute la nuit, elle vient à peine de s'endormir.

# _J'arrive. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre la route._

Alice : Soit prudent.

La vampire raccrocha et se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. Elle savait que le plus dur serait à venir pour Bella, mais qu'à son âge, on ne pensait pas forcément aux _procédures _à suivre dans ce type de situation.

Le chef Swan avait-il pris ses précautions avant de mourir ? Avait-il fait un testament ? Alice n'aurait d'autre choix que d'appeler la mère de Bella pour lui dire de venir. Si elle était l'amie de Bella, voir plus désormais, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas prendre en charge certaine chose qui concernait uniquement sa famille. Elle songeait également que la Police s'occuperait probablement de l'enterrement qui aurait lieu dans deux ou trois jours maximum et Bella devrait faire face. Elle se rassurait que Jasper soit en route. Il arriverait en fin de journée et pourrait déjà aidait Bella.

Alice remonta enfin à l'étage et rejoignis la chambre de Bella qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle dormait, mais la vampire voyait ses traits tirés, soucieux, devinant que son inconscient était hanté par cette profonde douleur. Elle ramena la couverture sur ses épaules et partie s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du lit pour la regarder dormir.

Dehors, le temps gardait ce même diapason : Gris, maussade, à la fois orageux et chargé d'humidité. Une fine buée de condensation s'était déposée sur les carreaux, laissant deviner que les températures extérieures avaient chutés pendant la nuit. Le vent froid venait taper contre la fenêtre, tentait de s'infiltrer vainement dans cette chambre en deuil où Alice veillait.

Celle-ci resta des heures sans bouger, son regard doré sur Bella qui dormit pratiquement quatre heures sans se réveiller. A neuf heures, elle revint à elle en sursaut, emprise par un probable cauchemar et s'effondra en larmes après quelques secondes. Alice demeurait impuissante, restait uniquement près d'elle pour lui montrer sa présence. Elle savait que Bella devait se nourrir, mais elle ne pourrait la forcer si la jeune brune ne le voulait pas. Elle avait simplement monté un plateau qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau si jamais Bella souhaitait boire ou manger un peu, mais Bella demeurait muette. Seuls ses gestes de détresse lui confirmaient qu'elle était bien consciente de sa présence.

Quand Bella se rendormit en milieu d'après midi, Alice décida d'appeler sa mère. Elle trouva le numéro dans l'agenda de Bella et annonça cette lourde nouvelle à la deuxième concernée. Alice lui expliqua d'abord qu'elle était l'amie de Bella avant de lui demander de venir au plus vite et de contacter la police de Forks.

Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, elle débrancha l'appareil pour éviter les appels intempestifs des gens qui annonceraient leur condoléances à Bella. Alice savait parfaitement dans quel état Bella se trouvait, et à ce stade du deuil, la jeune brune était déconnectée et souhaitait uniquement être seule… Le moment de voir du monde viendrait après, mais cela n'était pas certain non plus. Bella ayant toujours été sauvage et solitaire, le décès de son père pourrait aggraver son souhait de rester en retrait et seule.

Jasper arriva en fin d'après midi et Alice se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle et chercher un peu de réconfort. Jasper n'attendit pas pour l'enlacer et sentit aussitôt toutes ces émotions lourdes et empreintes de tristesse se dégager d'Alice. Il se recula, ne demanda évidemment comment Bella allait. Il le savait… Chaque cellule de son corps mort sentait cette affliction terrifiante provenir de l'étage. Il regarda Alice :

Jasper : Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant, on va l'aider.

Alice ne songeait pas une seule seconde à dire à Jasper ce qu'il s'était passé avant l'annonce de la mort de Charlie. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda.

Alice : Il faut attendre encore un peu avant que tu agisses sur ses émotions. Elle doit…

Jasper la coupa.

Jasper : Faire son deuil normalement, je sais Alice. On attendra.

Alice : J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel sur la 101. Tu peux y rester en attendant si toutes ces émotions sont trop lourdes.

Jasper : Non, je reste avec toi. Ca va aller.

Alice se rassura de cette réponse et acquiesça. Elle garda sa main dans celle de Jasper et l'entraîna avec elle vers les escaliers.

A chaque marche qu'il montait, Jasper sentait ce fardeau toujours plus lourd l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les portes de son don face aux émotions trop intenses qui baignaient la maison. Il entra dans la chambre et son regard se posa enfin sur le visage agonisant de Bella. Alice constatait qu'elle s'était réveillée, qu'elle n'avait pas crié mais que ses yeux ouverts gardaient ce reflet meurtri. Jasper s'assit près d'elle et glissa instinctivement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. La peine qu'il ressentait était pour lui la plus destructrice qui puisse toucher un humain. Les émotions de peine nées de rupture guérissaient vite, celles nées de la mort d'un être cher était une torture sans précédent, une persécution permanente à laquelle il n'y avait aucune issue si ce n'est le temps qui passe. Le revers de sa main caressa la joue de Bella et il brisa le silence de sa voix basse.

Jasper : On va s'occuper de toi, Bella.

Alice se soulageait davantage. Même si Bella ne répondait pas, une part d'elle-même était consciente qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sa mère viendrait bientôt et Jasper agirait quand son esprit serait prêt et totalement de retour dans la réalité.


	15. Non

Note : On ne dit pas non aux reviews ! Au contraire ;) à bon entendeur.

Note 2 : Passage rédigé à deux.

*****

Bella était restée silencieuse pendant trois jours. Trois longs jours où Alice et Jasper l'avaient soutenu dans la maison des Swan comme il pouvait. C'était à peine si elle avait mangé ou bu, restant le plus clair de son temps prostrée dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Sa mère, Renée, était arrivée la vielle de l'enterrement, déboussolée et peinée d'apprendre la mort de son ancien amant. D'avoir vu sa petite fille si dévastée l'avait anéantie et elle s'était occupée d'elle comme elle avait pu.

Sans pouvoir effacer cette peine profonde, et en commun accord avec Alice, Jasper avait enfin usé de son don pour calmer les émotions négatives de Bella, les atténuer comme il le pouvait sans être capable ni vouloir effacer totalement sa peine. Cependant, depuis l'annonce de la mort de Charlie, Bella s'était enfermée dans son mutisme. Elle ne parlait pas, répondait aux questions que par un léger signe de tête fébrile ou un regard résigné.

En ce jour pluvieux et froid, Alice et Jasper se tenaient à l'écart du cortège qui s'était arrêté dans le cimetière. Nombre d'inconnus ou d'amis de Charlie étaient venus se recueillir pour l'enterrement, montrer leur soutien à Bella et sa mère. Les deux vampires demeuraient silencieux, discrets sous leur parapluie noir et Alice gardait ses yeux inquiets tournés vers Bella qui se tenait près de sa mère. Seuls la voix du prêtre se faisait entendre ou quelques sanglots de personnes plus sensibles… mais Bella ne pleurait plus. La jeune brune avait sans doute pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en trois jours. Son regard semblait ne plus prendre de direction, vide, même s'il était tourné vers le cercueil de Charlie.

Une fois l'enterrement terminé, Jasper et Alice virent Renée venir vers eux. Même si elle ne connaissait pas ces jeunes gens, la mère de Bella était reconnaissante de leur soutien et de leur présence auprès de leur fille. Sa main dans le dos de Bella, sa voix encore empreinte de peine résonna :

Renée : Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je vais ramener Bella avec moi en Californie, prendre un peu de distance avec cette ville lui fera du bien.

Bella se raidit sur cette affirmation. La réalité venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle prenait tout à coup conscience de l'endroit où elle était. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait laissé la vie suivre son cours sans intervenir une seule fois, n'en ressentant ni la force et ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire. Elle aurait préféré être morte que de vivre toutes ces émotions qui bouillonnaient dans son corps tout entier. À son réveil ce matin-là, elle avait senti une vague de réconfort malgré la journée qui s'annonçait difficile… elle savait que Jasper y était pour beaucoup et elle aurait aimé le remercier mais ne trouvait pas la force nécessaire de prononcer un seul mot. Son cœur se tordait et sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'elle préférait rester dans cet état léthargique. Elle serra la mâchoire et murmura entre ses dents, le regard paniqué :

Bella : Non !

Trois regards se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits. Normalement, elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise de cette attention, mais elle voulait pas qu'on l'entende. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère prenne une décision aussi importante pour elle.

Renée l'observa de longues secondes, ne sachant exactement comme réagir. Bella venait de perdre tragiquement son père, avait passé plus de trois jours sans prononcer la moindre parole… Elle soupira, sachant que cette intervention avait dû prendre énormément de courage et de force à sa petite fille.

Renée : Mais Bella, ma chérie… Tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux à la maison ?

Bella secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite en levant ses yeux vers sa mère qui fût frappée par l'intensité de son regard.

Bella : Je reste à Forks, maman. Ma maison, c'est ici maintenant.

Renée ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer son enfant. Elle savait que Bella avait besoin de temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cette ville seule et dans cet état. Elle décida que la conversation serait remise à plus tard, que l'endroit n'était pas opportun. Elle serra Bella contre elle, déposa un baiser sur sa tête et murmura :

Renée : On en parlera en rentrant ma chérie.

Alice et Jasper n'avaient pas quitté Bella des yeux dès que le son de sa voix meurtrie s'était faite entendre. Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas attendus à cette réaction plus vive et cette demande. Alice en était davantage confuse. Bella n'avait rien à Forks qui puisse motiver son envie d'y rester. Etait-ce alors le fait de sa présence ? Elle voulait le croire mais au vue de l'état de Bella, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer. Renée repris en la regardant :

Renée : Vous êtes évidemment les bienvenus si vous souhaitez passer nous voir.

Alice lança un rapide coup d'œil sur Jasper et répondit :

Alice : Nous passons à l'hôtel et on vous rejoint chez toi Bella.

En seule réponse, la jeune brune acquiesça et s'éloigna avec sa mère. Alice la suivit des yeux en la voyant marcher d'un pas lent et fébrile à travers les pierres tombales jonchant la pelouse verte du cimetière. Jasper commenta :

Jasper : Elle ne partira pas vivre chez sa mère.

Alice le savait sans avoir besoin de recourir à ses visions. Bella était obstinée et cet entêtement persévérait quelle que soit la situation. Elle suivit Jasper vers le pan de route où était garée la Volvo et monta à ses côtés en lui laissant le volant. Il démarra et roula lentement entre les autres voitures stationnées. Quand il passa à la hauteur de celle de Renée encore à l'arrêt, Alice tourna son visage vers la vitre et croisa le regard de Bella qui les suivit des yeux jusqu'à être trop éloignée. Alice se pinça les lèvres sur une soudaine certitude.

Alice : Elle veut rester avec nous.

Jasper lui lança un rapide regard sans demander d'explication. Alice devait avoir eu une de ces visions à l'instant précis où Bella venait de décider ce choix.

*********

Renée démarra après avoir raccroché et expliqué à Phil, son mari, qu'elle et Bella quittaient le cimetière. Renée détailla Bella, inquiète de revoir son regard absent et éteint. Elle lui repoussa quelques mèches brunes et demanda.

Renée : Mets ta ceinture, on rentre…

Bella ne réagit pas physiquement, mais à l'intérieur, elle aurait voulu crier tout ce mal être qui lui enserrait les entrailles depuis trois jours. Elle mit sa ceinture, ses yeux tournés vers la direction prise par la voiture de Jasper et Alice.

Après quelques minutes, Renée se gara devant la maison et Bella remarqua aussitôt la voiture de Charlie. Celle-ci avait été remorquée, et Bella voulait croire que tout ce qui arrivait était un effroyable cauchemar. Elle quitta la voiture, encore tremblantes de peine. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus mais ses traits demeuraient marqués de douleur. Elle détourna ses yeux du quatre-quatre de son père, gravit une à une les marches qui la menèrent au palier et laissa sa mère ouvrir la porte avant d'entrer s'y réfugier. Le silence qui la happa maintenait son sang glacé. Elle s'arrêta devant le salon, lança un regard dans la pièce vide où Charlie passait le plus clair de son temps quand il ne travaillait pas. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle éclate en sanglot, sa main sur son front tant la douleur lui montant à la tête en était insupportable.

Renée approcha sans attendre et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Renée : Shh... viens-là ma chérie.

Bella se réfugia contre sa mère sous le coup de son désarroi et de sa peine. Elle craquait de nouveau, sentait son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine autant que sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle se recula pourtant et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Renée la vit monter à l'étage, peinée et déboussolée par cette situation hors de contrôle. Elle entendit frapper et ouvrit la porte. Les amis de Bella se tenaient sur le palier.

Renée : Entrez, Bella est partie dans sa chambre.

Alice pénétra dans la demeure, se pinça les lèvres et lança un regard à Jasper.

Alice : Je monte la voir.

Jasper acquiesça, sensible à toutes les émotions désemparées qui baignaient dans la maison. Il suivit Renée jusqu'au salon, la vit s'approcher de la table où étaient posés plusieurs dossiers.

Renée : Tout ça me dépasse… C'est tellement incroyable.

Jasper : Nous pouvons vous aider, vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout gérer seule.

Sur ces mots, Renée plissa les yeux et détourna son regard sur le jeune homme blond aux traits angéliques et calmes. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais semblait en confiance et rassurée.

Renée : Malheureusement, c'est un problème de famille et malgré toute votre bonne volonté je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez faire grand-chose.

Jasper : Nous restons sur Forks un moment. Bella n'est pas en mesure de quitter la maison de son père aussi tôt.

La mère de Bella était plus confuse malgré cette explication évidente.

Renée : Je suis d'accord, mais je ne peux pas rester ici seule. Elle a besoin de moi. Elle n'a que dix huit ans, elle doit aller en cours, se reconstruire. Elle doit rentrer avec moi en Californie.

Jasper : Elle a surtout besoin de temps. Changer son environnement ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux. Elle doit faire son deuil et ne pas fuir ce moment de sa vie en changeant de situation géographique. Vous devriez retourner en Californie auprès de votre mari, nous nous occuperons de Bella et quand elle sera prête, elle vous rejoindra.

Ces autres conseils de la part de Jasper laissaient Renée plus incertaine. Pourtant, sa confiance demeurait sans le connaître. Elle ne pouvait rester à Forks indéfiniment et comprenait que Bella ne pouvait partir du jour au lendemain. Jasper rajouta :

Jasper : Montrez-lui que vous lui faites confiance, que vous la considérez comme une adulte. La responsabiliser lui permettra de faire son deuil plus rapidement.

Renée : Vous avez raison…

Jasper usait surtout de son don sur Renée pour la calmer, lui ôter ce poids de confusion pesant sur ses épaules.

*********

A l'étage, Alice avait rejoint Bella qui demeurait assise contre le montant du lit et ses jambes repliées contre elle. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, son regard clair sur ses traits empreints de douleur. Elle prit sa main entre les siennes pour lui montrer sa présence et son pouce y esquissa une douce caresse de son revers.

Alice : Jasper va parler à ta mère et nous allons rester avec toi à Forks.

Bella releva ses yeux tristes dans ceux d'Alice. Elle serra faiblement sa main.

Bella : Merci... Je ne... je pourrais pas partir d'ici sans toi.

Elle ajouta, la voix rauque :

Bella : Tu crois qu'il arrivera à la convaincre ?

Elle observait Alice et voyait défiler dans son esprit tout ce qu'elle et Jasper avaient fait pour l'aider. Ils l'avaient soutenus, la soutenaient encore et en aucun cas, Alice n'avait disparue, ne l'avait laissée tomber, toujours à veiller sur elle, jours et nuits. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie de retrouver le contact du corps d'Alice contre le sien et vint se blottir dans ses bras, la tête au creux de son épaule. Elle frissonna sous la fraicheur que dégageait Alice qui referma son étreinte autour d'elle en ramenant un tendre baiser sur le haut de son front.

Alice : Je suppose que oui. Mais ta mère s'inquiète et c'est naturel.

Sa main glissa doucement dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Alice ne se lassait pas des effluves qui s'en dégageaient, de leur douceur, de ces agréables contacts qui réchauffaient son corps froid. Ses doigts coincèrent une mèche derrière son oreille, attentive à ce qu'elle parvenait à entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Même si la vampire connaissait sa réponse, elle demanda malgré tout :

Alice : Tu voudrais venir avec nous à Vancouver ?

Bella soupira en sentant le frôlement de la main d'Alice sur son oreille. Elle se blotti davantage de façon à ce que ses lèvres touchent sa peau. Elle murmura :

Bella : Je veux pas vous quitter...

Elle se recula légèrement de sorte à pouvoir regarder l'expression de la vampire et enchaina :

Bella : ... te quitter.

Ne laissant pas à Alice le temps de réagir, elle reprit sa position. Elle se concentra, tentant de percevoir un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée, mais elle n'avait pas l'ouïe d'un vampire et regrettait cet handicap. Elle croisa les doigts de sa main libre en guise d'espoir. Elle espérait que Jasper arriverait à convaincre sa mère de la laisser ici à Forks.

Alice poursuivit ses tendres assauts alors que ces simples mots de la part de Bella avait eu un effet à la fois percutant et euphorisant sur elle. Bella ne voulait pas la quitter et cette réponse qui ne répondait pas clairement à sa question en disait long sur ses pensées. Leurs rapprochements avant ce drame prenaient alors un sens plus profond. Bella avait voulu venir à Vancouver avant même qu'elle ne décide de revenir à Forks et bien avant l'annonce de la mort de son père. Avant de revenir chez les Swan, Alice avait dis à Jasper qu'elle voulait garder Bella avec eux, l'emmener avec eux à Vancouver. Certes, Carlisle n'était pas au courant mais il ne pourrait refuser leur décision surtout après la mort du Chef Swan. Après tout, Bella faisait partie de la famille même si Edward l'avait quitté. Tous l'avaient accepté, même Rosalie. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent la joue de Bella, remontèrent à peine son visage vers le sien et ses lèvres posèrent un tendre baiser sur les siennes tout en répondant.

Alice : Je te laisserai pas.

Bella avait fermé instantanément les yeux en sentant le tendre baiser atteindre ses lèvres. La douceur de celui-ci avait fait chavirer son coeur. Les paroles d'Alice, elles, faisaient écho dans son esprit... La vampire ne voulait pas la laisser. Cette simple phrase lui redonnait de la force. Elle savait que ce qui l'attendait serait difficile, mais de savoir qu'Alice la soutenait, qu'Alice lui portait cette attention la remplissait d'un bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs jours, depuis ce moment qu'elles avaient partagés dans la cuisine. Elle esquissa un très léger sourire empreint à la fois de joie et de tristesse, ne pouvant combattre la douleur qu'elle ressentait malgré tout. Elle voulait en faire abstraction, voulait profiter de cet instant rien qu'à elles, sachant que la présence de Jasper restreindrait leurs contacts... Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant chaque parcelle et Alice ne put faire autrement que d'y répondre. Seulement, cette fois, le baiser était empreint de douceur, de tendresse. Ses doigts effleuraient la douceur de la joue de Bella, les retenant de descendre davantage vers des chemins inexplorés. Le seul goût parfumé des lèvres de la jeune brune l'emplissaient de ce sentiment oublié d'excitation et d'euphorie, des émotions qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher malgré la situation. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et elle rompit le contact avant de plonger son regard plus brillant de convoitise dans celui plus perdu de Bella. Son pouce esquissa une douce caresse sur sa peau.

Alice : Je vais descendre te chercher à manger. Tu dois te nourrir et reprendre des forces.

Bella voulu retenir Alice, mais elle savait que celle-ci avait raison. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de leur proximité et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la vampire. Elle se recula ensuite contre le montant du lit et remonta la couverture sur ses jambes. Elle leva les yeux vers Alice et lui dit doucement :

Bella : Je vais t'attendre ici, je me sens pas suffisamment forte pour descendre...

Elle se retint de rougir sur ce petit mensonge. Elle voulait se retrouver une nouvelle fois seule avec Alice, profiter de ces instants qui semblaient redonner sens à sa vie.

La vampire n'avait pas envisagé les choses autrement de toute façon. Elle lui coinça une mèche derrière son oreille, frissonnante de ce tendre assaut et lui esquissa un léger sourire en se levant.

Alice : Je reviens.

Alice quitta la chambre, descendit les escaliers et trouva Jasper et Renée dans la cuisine. Cette dernière avait préparé le dîner et une assiette pour Bella. Alice expliqua :

Alice : Bella va manger dans sa chambre, elle se sent fatiguée. Je vais lui monter un plateau.

Renée acquiesça et prépara le dit plateau pour sa fille. Elle y posa un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et répondis :

Renée : Je vais lui apporter et lui parler un instant.

Alice la vit s'éloigner et quand elle fut hors de la pièce, Jasper expliqua :

Jasper : Elle va repartir pour la Californie demain ou après-demain. Je lui ai dis que nous nous occuperions de Bella en attendant, qu'elle l'appellerait de toute façon.

Alice se rassurait de cette annonce. Son inquiétude aurait été trop grande de voir Bella s'éloigner si loin dans une ville où elle et sa famille ne pourrait décemment pas venir à cause de la météo trop ensoleillée. Elle soupira doucement et approcha de Jasper qui n'attendit pas pour l'enlacer. Alice posa sa tête sur son épaule, le regard dans le vide et se laissant aussi réconforter.

Alice : Heureusement que tu es venu. Tout aurait été plus compliqué sans toi.


End file.
